The use of mops is extremely common and widespread. A mop typically comprises a shaft or handle and a mophead engaged with one end of the shaft or handle. The body of the mophead usually supports some form of material which is designed to absorb and, at least partially, retain fluid to aid cleaning of a surface.
The fundamental problem with the absorbent material support by a mophead is that it can at times be difficult and troublesome to adequately extract enough fluid held therein to allow for a reasonable recharging of the absorbent material during further usage or in preparation for storage after use.
To attempt to overcome this problem, wringers, typically incorporating a sieve, have been developed which enable the absorbent material to be wrung or squeezed between the mophead and one or more surfaces of the wringer when the mophead is placed therein. In the case when the wringer comprises a sieve, as the mophead is manually forced downwards into the sieve, retained fluid is expelled from the absorbent material and drains out of the sieve through openings in its surfaces.
The main drawback is that a significant amount of fluid can still be retained by the absorbent material after this wringing or squeezing process. A user, therefore, typically has to perform the wringing or squeezing process more than once in order to expel an amount of fluid from the absorbent material which is sufficient for it to be worthwhile continuing the job or task in hand.
The present invention seeks to overcome this problem.